I Knew It Wasn't the Last Time
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: Sort of like a chapter 15/continuing on chapter 14. What happened after they sailed away from the island? Who did they meet again? How had things changed? Hint: "They watched together as the green balloons of a self-sustaining hot air mobile home sailed lower and lower on the horizon".
1. The Best Visitors

**Hey there,** **here's a new story by me. Uploaded the same day as I finished ****_The Other Series of Unfortunate Events_****. This story is about what I like to imagine happened after The End, when they sailed away from the Island.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"I feel like we've been sitting in this boat for months," Klaus drew his fingers through the water.

"If my memory on how many days and nights we've been here is correct, we've sailed for twelve days," Violet stated.

They were at an average sailing boat rate floating through the water, searching for the one place they wanted to step off on - Briny Beach. More than a year had passed since they last stepped on the gooey gray sand of the beach on the coast of the town the siblings grew up in. During that whole year, they had been living on an island in the middle of the ocean. The very island Count Olaf died on, and Kit birthed her daughter on. That little baby, Beatrice, was on the boat with the Baudelaire's, asleep at the moment. They had raised her for the entire year. All three of them looked at that as the most challenging duty on the island.

Now they were leaving; escaping, and they had been enduring that escape for over a week.

"Violet. I know we've planned doing this for months... but we haven't decided where we're going when we step ashore."

Violet looked out over the water, thinking quickly. She smiled at Klaus.

"I know where we're going," she said. "Who would take us in and believe us no matter what?"

Klaus let out a quick happy breath, and Sunny jumped up on her feet.

"Justice Strauss!" she cheered.

"Exactly Sunny" Violet gestured to her sister to sit back down, before she turned back to Klaus.

"We'll go to her house, and hope she's home."

"And hope she survived the fire."

Violet looked back at the water.

"Oh..."

She had forgotten all about that they didn't know if any of the people they cared about survived the fire. They had sailed away from the acrimony, and at some point in that boat ride, they got knocked unconscious by a wave. Later, they woke up on the island.

"Well... we need to have hope. It's what got us through everything. Let's make it the reason to get through this too," Klaus said.

"Seems like a good idea," Violet said as she looked up.

Then she spotted something behind Klaus' head.

"Klaus," she smiled.

Curious to see what she was so suddenly happy about, Klaus turned his head.

"Land!"

On the horizon, the Baudelaires could see the outlines of the very place they were heading for. Coastal Park Town. The town where they were born and raised.

"Home," Violet's eyes started watering.

"We have to sail faster," Klaus demanded.

Violet didn't disagree one bit, and they started paddling with their hands. The whole time they had been letting the wind have control, except for a few times when they paddled to change direction, but now they were paddling as hard as they could, and after about twenty minutes, all their effort was worth it.

The boat stopped as it hit the grey sand floor of Briny Beach. Violet and Klaus practically jumped out of the boat, and let themselves fall right onto the soft sand. Sunny climbed out and started jumping around in happiness.

"Violet," Klaus rolled over onto his back. "We're home."

Violet shook her head on the sand, not caring about how much sand got stuck in her hair.

"Not quite yet. We're in our home _town_. We just have to get to Kenny Street."

She stood up, and brushed some loose sand off herself. Klaus did the same, and went over to pick up the sleeping Beatrice in her basket.

"That'll be hard. It's across town."

He caught up with Violet, who was half way up the staircase.

"We'll just have to walk. It'll help take the cramp off our legs."

Klaus sighed.

"I just wished it could be a little closer, or that we could get a ride there."

"Anybody need a ride somewhere for a reasonable fee?"

That was a familiar voice; and line. The Baudelaires turned their heads to the left, where a yellow taxi was parked. A cheerful man in a Hawaii styled shirt was hanging out the window. His grin put an immediate smile on the Baudelaires' faces.

"Ishmael."

It was Ishmael; the taxi driver, and the more pleasant Ishmael. Not that miscreant who forced people to live on an island, and really only cared about himself.

"Oh, it's you!" Ishmael burst out. "The Herman Melville fans! Come in, come in."

Violet grabbed Sunny's hand, and they sprinted to the car and got in.

"You survived the hotel fire!" Violet said, as Ishmael started driving.

"I did! Now where do you want to go?"

"Kenny Street, please," Klaus fastened his seat belt under Beatrice's basket.

Throughout the drive across town, the Baudelaires and Ishmael kept up a steady conversation about what Ishmael had been doing, and the Baudelaires briefly explained their situation on the island, and the sleeping baby in the basket.

"Kenny Street!" Ishmael pulled up to the corner of the street.

It looked just like the Baudelaires remembered it. A bright road, with the most adorable houses they had ever seen. Cherry blossom trees along the sidewalk, and lamp posts there to light up the night.

"Thank you so much for the ride Ishmael" Violet thanked the driver as she stepped out of the car.

"No problem at all! It's so little of a problem, I'll even let you off paying!"

"Thanks, Ishmael" Klaus nodded towards the taxi driver, before they started walking down the streets.

The last time the Baudelaires were here was when they were in the horrible living situation with Count Olaf. They looked over at his house, only to see that it was being taken down. That was for the better. No one wanted that house, and it didn't fit the nice theme of Kenny Street.

Klaus, Violet and Sunny turned their glances from the unpleasant sight of Count Olaf's house, to Justice Strauss' cute abode.

"Are you ready for this?" Violet asked.

Klaus nodded, and they started walking down the stone path, towards the red door on Ms. J. Strauss' house.

* * *

At the same time, a 54 year old, brown haired judge was sitting in her living room. She was reading a law book, as she had a trial to judge tomorrow. The woman's title name was Justice Strauss, and she had had a lot happen in her life.

Aside from being a horse thief in her youth, she had been fooled into almost marrying a teenager to a reckless Count, tracked down that teenager and her siblings, held a trial that went extremely wrong, and escaped a fire.

Those things had happened just over a year ago, but it still haunted her to this fateful day. After spending over a month tracking the Baudelaires, she failed them for the second time. The children set the building on fire (for a good reason), and escaped in a boat down a waterfall. She hadn't seen them since. On multiple occasions had she tried to overcome the two times she let down the children she cared for the most, but it was close to impossible.

Now she was sitting there; sipping tea in her living room, only being able to think about the past times. Then it happened. Three knocks on her door. She found it strange; she usually didn't get visitors. Well, it was probably just someone who had come to tell her something about the trial tomorrow (although that would be an unnecessarily hard way to do that), or it was a salesperson.

Strauss got out of her armchair, and walked out of the living room, through the hall, and to the door. She sighed as she twisted the door handle, and pushed the door open. Outside stood three people she thought she'd never see again (and a baby). When the Justice comprehended what she was seeing, her hand immediately flew up to her mouth as she gasped.

"Baudelaires!"

Justice Strauss and the three children immediately threw their arms around each other.

"I'm so happy to see you, children!"

"We're happy to see you too, Justice Strauss" Violet said, smiling with her entire face.

"Where have you been? For a whole year..."

"On an island" Klaus explained as he picked up Beatrice's basket. "It's a long story," he added when he noticed Strauss' confused expression.

Violet and Sunny went into the house first, followed by Klaus. When Justice Strauss had closed the door again, she turned around, and first now noticed the baby in the basket.

"And who's this?"

Klaus chuckled.

"That's a long story as well."

Justice Strauss looked up at the wonderful children and smiled.

"Explain everything, Baudelaires"

The next fifteen-twenty minutes were dedicated to the Baudelaires telling Justice Strauss about all the things that occurred on the island. Afterwards, Strauss just looked at them, in disbelief and amazement.

"I'm so sorry about all the horrendous things you've had to go through, Baudelaires."

"You don't have to be," Violet smiled. "We're here now, and that's what matters."

Justice Strauss smiled as she felt her eyes water.

"Would you still consider living here, Baudelaires?" she asked, anxious to hear the answers.

"Certainly."

"Definitely."

"Yes!"

For the Baudelaires, there was no considering needed. They _wanted_ to live with Justice Strauss.

"Wonderful! Then we'll just have to make it official at the bank."

Justice Strauss stood up, and so did the Baudelaires.

"Thank you so much, Justice Strauss," Violet said as she grabbed Sunny's hand.

"Please Baudelaires, _Justice_ is just a title. Now that we are going to be family, call me _Joanne,_" Joanne Strauss explained.

"Thank you so much, Joanne," Klaus changed Violet's thanks, and the soon-to-be family walked out of the house.

* * *

**So, that was the start of a brand new story! This will definitely be shorter than my other story, because only a few significant things will happen, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow!**


	2. Officially Family

**Before this chapter starts I will respond to a few reviews from chapter 18 of ****_The Other Series of Unfortunate Events (TOSOUE)_**** and the first chapter of this story (IKIWTLT).**

**TOSOUE**

**_BelleBlack707_**** \- Thank you so much! You've been one of the most supportive readers all along, and that makes me so happy. Keep it going :)**

**_VeronicaWeasley _****\- Thank you lots and lots for following and favoriting(or however you're supposed to say it) me. I really appreciate it! And about your suggestion about the Baudelaire's and Quagmire's reuniting... you're just gonna have to keep reading this, and see what happens...**

_**Number ten**_** \- Oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Seeing what ****_I _****have written in my favorite series would be amazing, and I can't thank you enough for saying that. The fact that you think so really makes me extremely happy**

**IKIWTLT**

_**BelleBlack707**_** \- Here you are, back again in this other story, and I love that. I'm happy that you're excited for this, and thrilled you loved my other story. Thank you!**

**Now let's start this chapter!**

* * *

Joanne and the Baudelaires sat in the waiting room in anticipation. They were waiting to go into the court room, to officially get adopted by Justice Strauss.

"Joanne Strauss and Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire, please enter the court room," a man opened the door to the room.

"It's time now Baudelaires," Joanne stood up.

Smiling, the Baudelaires followed her. After more than a _year _of jumping between guardians, fleeing from murder accusations and ending up on an island, they were finally getting a home, and someone to call family. They had been given a couple of fantastic guardians before, but also some awful ones (thinking back to people like Esmé and most people in the Village of Fowl Devotees, and of course, Count Olaf). But now, all of that was going to be over, finally!

They entered the court room, and saw the judge sitting by his podium. He politely pointed them to their seats, and they went over and sat down.

For Joanne, being in a court room was a regular event. She did it at least once a week, but for the Baudelaires it felt... uncomfortable. They had never been in a _real_ courtroom, but being in there, with a judge, for a serious matter set of unwanted memories of the unfortunate trial that ended up landing them on an island. Their smiles slowly faded the further they went in, and the longer they were there. Joanne noticed it.

"I understand your experience with courts haven't been the best, Baudelaires. But I promise this will be a good one," she comforted them.

"Thanks, Joanne," Violet smiled again.

The judge stood up.

"So the five of you are here today, to declare Ms. Joanne Strauss adopting Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire, and Beatrice Snicket."

"Correct," Joanne smiled.

The adoption continued as usual, and just like Strauss promised, it went well. There's no big need to go into detail of what happened in the adoption room, as all you need to know is that it was a sweet moment, and the Baudelaires finally felt well. Finally, the judge asked the Baudelaires if they felt safe and happy with Joanne, and they vigorously nodded in approval.

"Then we'll make it official! Patrick, will you go get the Baudelaire files?" the judge nodded to the man who had let them into the courtroom, who walked out to do as he was demanded.

But the Baudelaire's just felt a sinking feeling spread through them. Their files could _not_ look good. They had been accused of multiple different crimes, which would surely show up in there.

They held their breaths as Patrick returned, and handed the files to the judge. He started looking through them, and looked more and more concerned the more he read.

"It looks like the Baudelaire children haven't had an immaculate past...," he closed the file, and turned to the children. "Baudelaires, if you want to leave this room without a dot in the police register, you'll have to plead."

Violet and Klaus looked up at Joanne, who looked mildly distraught. She nodded at them.

"We'll do," Violet stood up from her seat.

The judge looked down at the files.

"At the Lucky Smells lumber mill, Klaus Baudelaire was accused of almost fatally hurting a man's leg, and nearly splitting another one in half. How do you plead?"

"I was hypnotized during the events of both those accidents," Klaus was quick to answer.

"By Dr. Georgina Orwell," Violet added.

"And do you have anyone who can confirm that?" The judge asked, clearly sceptic to the hypnotizing part.

"The whole crew of workers from the lumber mill," Klaus answered. "They were hypnotized too."

The judge nodded, and looked back down.

"The false accusation that the Baudelaires were responsible for the murder of Jacques Snicket has been cleared up by Justice Joanne Strauss."

Happy and thankful, the Baudelaires looked up at Joanne, who smiled back at them.

"The Baudelaires have been rumored to be responsible for the fire at Heimlich Hospital," the judge stated.

"_Rumored,_" Violet repeated. "First of all; you can't punish someone for being _rumored_ to have done something, and second: The person responsible for the fire was Count Olaf. We were in the operation room, and we have several witnesses who can confirm that."

The judge chuckled.

"You're very right, Miss Baudelaire," he looked back down at the papers.

"You are also responsible for helping Count Olaf burn down Caligari Carnival."

"I object," Klaus stood up. "Count Olaf gave us a torch, which we didn't use."

"Klaus is right. Count Olaf controlled our hands and set fire to the carnival himself."

"Well, in that case," the judge smiled, and scratched something off the files. "At the Mortmain Mountains, you were said to have held Esmé Squalor hostage."

The Baudelaires looked at each other, concerned.

"That plan was to exchange Esmé for Sunny, who was also held hostage on top of a mountain" Violet briefly explained, sounding as convincing as she could"

"It didn't work in the end," Klaus added.

"Broke free," Sunny said, telling the judge Esmé easily broke herself out of the situation.

"We'll check that further in the future," the judge declared, and scribbled something down on his papers. "Violet Baudelaire is accused of stealing keys, breaking into the library of records, _and_ ruining the whole room."

"I didn't ruin any room at the hospital. That was Esmé Squalor!" Violet shouted, hoping that the judge would forget about the keys.

To her surprise and relief, he did, and scratched that accusation.

"Well then. Baudelaire's, Ms. Strauss. I'd be happy to pronounce you family!"

The children figuratively jumped from joy, and hugged their new guardian. They quickly finished the adoption, and took a taxi back to Kenny Street.

* * *

"And this is where you will be sleeping, Baudelaires," Joanne opened a door to a room she barely ever used.

It was a small bedroom, with three beds, one a little smaller than the others. Justice Strauss had prepared that room a year ago, when she was tracking down the Baudelaires. She had decided she would adopt them after Count Olaf's trial at the hotel, but as you know; that plan didn't work out.

"While you get moved in, I'll get something for Beatrice to sleep in."

Violet turned around and smiled.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Joanne," Violet said.

Joanne smiled back as she turned around and left the house again.

Violet walked over and sat down on one of the beds, while Klaus put Beatrice, who was now awake, beside him on the other one. Sunny climbed up onto the smaller one.

The room was small, but cute, and gave of a vibe of comfort. All the Baudelaire's liked it. There wasn't much furniture in there, making it feel spacey. There was just the three beds, one nightstand each for the bigger ones, a wardrobe, a bookshelf , and a carpet on the floor.

"This is better than anything we've had for a long time," Klaus breathed out.

"Agreed," Violet looked around.

Her gaze fastened on the bookshelf, and she suddenly remembered something.

"Klaus, her library."

That sentence put an immediate smile on Klaus' face.

"We have to go there," he put Beatrice down on the floor. "Sunny, look after Bea while we're gone."

"Okeydokey," Sunny gave her brother a thumbs up, and the two eldest Baudelaire's left the room.

They went straight through the house, and into the library.

"Joanne said she had The Incomplete History of Secret Organisations. Let's find it," Violet said.

They were finally going to get some answers they had waited for, for more than a year. Both of them started looking through the room, for any book with a black cover. They spotted three shelves which had a few black books, and split to go look in each one. One was right by the floor, one by the fireplace, and one up the movable stairs.

Violet went up the stairs, and Klaus over to the fireplace. It only took Violet a second to recognize the books in the Incomplete History series.

"Klaus, it's here!"

Violet pulled the book out, and they came back together by the table in the middle. Then they began binge reading. They read everything of importance about the V.F.D.,  
the sugar bowl, the schism, the different headquarters, and significant members who had done special things for the organisation.

They read about all the noble acts their parents had done and how Fernald decided to fight fire with fire. In the middle of the significant acts section, laid a handwritten note about Karen and Quentin Quagmire, and how they escaped from prison in Peru, and flew home to be with their children. The note ended with the sad fact that the same day they returned, the mansion went up in flames.

"Karen and Quentin, that must have been Isadora, Quigley and Duncan's parents," Violet smiled.

They read more about the spyglasses, a certain position called "The Duchess of Winnipeg", and how members disguised themselves as other positions to hide their V.F.D. membership.

"Like Jacquelyn was a secretary," Klaus said.

"And Larry was a waiter."

"And the Snickets were taxi drivers."

They found another note, with some very significant words written on it.

_Count Olaf confirmed to have started the Baudelaire Mansion Fire._

_Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor suspected to have started the Quagmire Mansion Fire._

The only question that they didn't get an answer to was why the Baudelaires and Quagmires never saw each other before Prufrock, and now they knew they might never get to know that.

* * *

Later that day, the Baudelaires lay in their beds. Sunny and Beatrice had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Klaus minutes ago. But Violet found herself lying awake, looking at a piece of paper.

It wasn't just a random paper though; as looking at a random, blank piece of paper late at night would be strange.

It was one of the pages she had caught from Duncan's ripped commonplace book, on that day in the town of V.F.D. She hadn't been able to catch many pages, and she wasn't sure Duncan wanted her to catch this particular one when he let go of the book. Klaus hadn't seen the page, as Violet hid it from him, and kept it to herself. Almost every night before she went to sleep, she would read the few sentences on the page, over and over. The words also helped her calm down when she was upset or mad for whatever reason. They were some of the most beautiful words Violet had ever read. And certainly the nicest about her.

_Violet Baudelaire_

_I met a girl today. Violet __Baudelaire, and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's extremely kind too. Her and her siblings' parents died in a fire too._

_Five days have passed since I met her, and she's even better now. She's kind, intelligent, cute, understanding, and just wonderful. She's an insanely good inventor, who has invented so many incredible things for a girl who's just fourteen._

_I think I might be in love with her..._

_I'm definitely in love with her. I can't stop thinking about her, and whenever I do, I just feel warm inside. I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. And now that I'm kidnapped, I can't think about anything else._

_All I want is for her to find me and Izzie, and rescue us. I want to see her again, desperately..._

Violet held the page against her chest, and let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She missed the Quagmires inordinately. And although she didn't want to seem biased, she couldn't help but think she missed Duncan the most.

* * *

**Review please :) Whatever time of the day it is, whatever week, month or year it is.**

**I won't think like this if someone reviews when this story is two years old: _Oh gosh, this person reviews a this old story. How weird._**

**I'll be more like this: _Oh my goodness, this person reviewed my two year old story! That's incredible!_**


	3. Dreams on the Horizon

Throughout all of their unfortunate events, the Baudelaires had only had one guardian as good as Justice Joanne Strauss. She was wonderful as an adoptive mother, and the Baudelaires were sure that if she would have followed her dreams of becoming a mother, she would raise amazing children. Now she would actually get to raise a child from the start; Beatrice, and practically Sunny too.

Out of everyone they had stayed with, Joanne made the best food though. It was better than Josephine's cold cucumber stew, the gum at Lucky Smells, the distasteful food at Prufrock, and the salmon they ate with the Squalors. Joanne made a marvelous lamb, which was perfectly seasoned, and just as salty as the Baudelaire's liked it. They quickly decided that it would be a meal they would eat every two-three weeks.

But at the moment, they were eating french toast for breakfast. It was their sixth week with Joanne, and so far everything had been great. Violet and Klaus took great pleasure in spending hours in the library, Sunny loved to help Joanne cook, and Beatrice, who had just learned to stand up, toddled around happily.

With good food, nice interests, an adorable house, and a loving guardian, you might think that the Baudelaires had amazing lives. But they had a constant feeling that something was missing...

"Baudelaires?" Joanne asked out into the air, letting the question go wherever it wanted.

"We're in the library," Klaus' voice answered.

They were in the library, both reading different novels. Joanne opened the big double door, and peeked into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you Baudelaire's, but do you think you could make a quick visit to the supermarket in the Meat district? They have lamb on sale there."

"Of course, Joanne," Violet closed her book.

She put the book on the table, and stood up. Klaus did the same.

"Do you know the way to the meat district?" Joanne asked.

She would always ask them about the simplest things. The Baudelaires found it quite adorable of her to worry about them so much.

"Of course we do," Violet answered.

"It's in the west part of town, next to the clothing district and harbor," Klaus explained.

Joanne smiled.

"Exactly. I'll call you a taxi."

A few minutes later, the taxi arrived, and to the Baudelaire's luck, it was Ishmael driving them.

"Hey, Baudelaires!" he excitedly greeted them as they stepped into the taxi.

"It's nice to see you again, Ishmael."

"It certainly is!" Ishmael started driving out of the block. "So where are you headed?"

"The meat district," Violet answered.

"Wonderful! Let's go!"

And they were off. As always, they managed to start a happy, easy-going conversation. This time about the new restaurant which would soon open in the fish district. When they reached the destination, the Baudelaires got out, payed and said goodbye to Ishmael.

"Do you really think we should eat at Sardines 'n' Tortellini?" Klaus asked when Ishmael was gone.

"No," Violet answered simply.

"It's probably something similar to café Salmonella."

"Yes, and that was horrible."

They went into the meat store at the end of the road, and came out with a fresh piece of mutton in the bag fifteen minutes later.

"The trolley's gonna drive by the harbor soon. We can take that instead of a taxi," Klaus suggested.

"Sounds good. Then we'll get a nice walk on the beach as well."

The two eldest Baudelaires walked down the road, and soon ended up on the harbor.

"The weather is lovely, do you think we should come back here after lunch?" Violet asked.

"Definitely. We could try that new invention you were talking about."

"And get severe flashbacks to last year?"

"Oh. Maybe not."

"But maybe we could take Sunny and Beatrice for a walk on the beach."

"They would like that."

"No. They would _love _that."

They chuckled softly.

"Perhaps we could go to Briny Beach some other time, just to... relive some memories," Violet said.

"Of course."

"We can take Bea with us, and tell her how it all began."

"We can and we will."

Violet glanced over at Briny beach, which was only about a hundred meters away from them.

"It's crazy to think that we had no idea what would happen."

"It is... Do you still wonder why mother and father sent us there?"

Violet nodded.

"It's like they knew."

"If so, it's really nice that they sent us away. I just wonder why they didn't come with us"

"I'm sure they had a reason," Violet smiled.

"Like wanting to be burned alive," Klaus joked. "Or wanting to leave us as orphans."

"If everything we went through was in another perspective, some things would actually be quite funny."

"Yeah. Like, for example; _Stefano,_" Klaus mimicked Olaf's Stefano voice as he said the name.

He laughed to himself for a second.

"Which disguise do you think was the _worst_?"

Violet didn't respond, and when Klaus looked up from his tiny laughing fit, he could see she had stopped walking a couple of meters back

"Violet?"

Klaus turned his head, and saw Violet was standing still in place. Her eyes were fixated on something in the sky, and they were even watering slightly. Her mouth was slightly opened, but she wasn't speaking. Only her astonished breaths were audible. She looked like she was seeing something wonderful; something that she didn't think she would ever see again.

Without further thought, Klaus snapped his head back, to check what his older sister was looking at, and when he saw what it was, he immediately understood her expression. Tears started forming in his eyes as well, and together they watched as the green balloons of a self-sustaining hot air mobile home sailed lower and lower on the horizon. This could only mean one thing.

_The Quagmires_.

As it looked, the mobile home seemed to be setting the landing on a west part of Briny Beach.

Violet dropped the plastic bag in her hand, and they started running, as fast as they could, towards the landing area. They didn't have time to think about anything, they just _needed_ to see their friends.

The mobile home slowly drifted down onto the sand. Even from afar, the Baudelaires could see _all three_ Quagmires jump off, and fall right onto the ground in relief; much like they had done themselves when they reached the beach after leaving the island. Klaus and Violet watched with smiles covering their faces as they ran down the staircase.

"Isadora!"

"Duncan!"

"Quigley!"

The triplets' heads snapped up from the grimy sand, and they spotted the Baudelaires racing towards them. In a second, they were standing up, and running as well. The two couples collided with each other in tight hugs, as Quigley watched, smiling wider than any of them. The two girls and their respective brothers cried into each others hair, as they hugged for several minutes.

When Klaus and Violet let go of Duncan and Isadora, they gave Quigley a big hug too. By that, Quigley lost his tough attitude in the moment, and he cried too.

Duncan looked a little reluctant when Violet hugged Quigley though, and Violet was quick to notice it. Without a shadow of hesitation, she walked right back up to him, and hugged him again. Then she did something that Duncan wouldn't have expected in a million years. She pressed her lips against his. Both Duncan and everyone else at the scene was slightly shocked at the kiss, but felt so extremely amazing about it.

When Violet and Duncan pulled apart, they smiled at each other for a few seconds, before Violet said the first words to her love for over a year.

"I've wanted to do that ever since Isadora kissed Klaus' cheek."

Duncan snorted, and his cheeks got slightly red.

"I have too."

Isadora glanced up at Klaus.

"Was that a good move?"

"Certainly," Klaus answered, leading to Isadora repeating that action from the last night on Prufrock.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" Quigley suddenly burst out.

His words were true, but he was kind of also doing it to change the subject; seeing the couples made him miss Fiona too much.

"We got stranded on an island. We sailed back here a month ago!" Violet announced, causing concerned looks from two of the triplets (Duncan was still a little starstruck from the kiss, and just stood there with a smirk)

"What happened to Olaf?" Isadora asked.

"And Kit?" Quigley added.

"Olaf's dead!" Klaus revealed.

"Ishmael; the leader on the island - we'll explain later - shot him with a harpoon gun."

"And Kit?" Quigley repeated.

The Baudelaire's looked at each other, and bit their lips.

"She died as well... From the Medusoid Mycelium."

"Right after giving birth to her daughter - Beatrice."

"Where is Beatrice now?" Isadora asked.

"She's with Justice Joanne Strauss, our new guardian, and so is Sunny," Klaus answered.

"Speaking of guardians; Where's Hector?" Violet looked over at the mobile home.

"He said he was going to try starting the engine again. He wasn't sure it would be able to launch after landing," Duncan said, now able to speak normally again.

"Then why did you land?" Klaus asked.

"Because we didn't want to spend the rest of our lives up in the air; unaware if you were okay, and of anything that was happening," Isadora smiled.

"These two _really_ missed you, you know?" Quigley said, referring to Duncan and Isadora.

"Hector said he'd do it for us, even though he didn't want to come down," Duncan added, also grinning.

"That's very kind of him," Violet stated.

"Violet, Klaus? You said that you have a new guardian. Do you think we could go there?" Quigley jumped in asking.

The Baudelaire's quickly agreed, and the five of them said a quick goodbye to Hector, before walking up the stairs. They then decided that the couples would go in different directions, to have some time alone from the others. Quigley agreed to it, and happily said he'd walk alone.

Klaus and Isadora walked up Connelly Avenue, Duncan and Violet down Bergman Avenue, and Quigley walked straight into Sonnenfeld Street. Klaus and Isadora told each other about everything they had been through since they lost each other in that vile village.

Violet and Duncan did the same thing, and when Violet started talking about that they only managed to catch some pages from the commonplace books, Duncan said he saw that, but he also added a question.

"Which pages did you catch? Were they to any help?"

Violet smiled, and blushed slightly as she felt one of the pages in her pocket.

"We found that '_the world is quiet here_' poem, some notes on the spyglass and so on... But I also caught this" She pulled the note out of her pocket.

Duncan's eyes widened slightly, and red struck his face when he saw it.

"I... I'm.. That was just..."

"One of the cutest things anyone has ever written," Violet finished the sentence.

Duncan looked up at her.

"So you've known ever since then?"

"Actually... I knew before."

"How?"

"You know that red herring statue we found in the saloon."

Duncan blushed, as he pretty much knew where this was going.

"We saw what you carved. D.Q+V.B."

"Well... then I guess you know exactly how I feel," Duncan chuckled.

Violet answered by simply grabbing his hand, and they walked the rest of the way to Kenny Street holding hands, and talking about anything and everything.

* * *

**Hello there, I just need to throw in this note: Tomorrow, there most likely won't be a new chapter. Today is midsummer, and so I'm going to my grandparents house, and I'm sleeping over, so I won't have time to write.**

**Now leave a review, you scoundrel!**


	4. A Pretty Lonely Penthouse

**Review Responding**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- Yay indeed! Regarding your 'what happens now' question, I can say that there will be a couple more chapters, and an epilogue. Thank you so much!**

_**hannahmariakatherine**_** \- According to me, you made a very good decision coming to read ASOUE fanfiction, the stuff here is amazing! And I agree with you that there is potential. There's just lots and lots of things to write about, and I want to attack them all!**

_**Number**_** Ten - I won't really take this story any further than the Quagmire's and Baudelaire's relationships. But I do have a type of story planned that I will be able to take literally ****_anywhere_****.**

* * *

"I've been waiting for hours, where have you been?" Quigley half jokingly complained as Violet, Klaus, Isadora and Duncan finally reached Kenny Street.

He pushed himself off the fence he had been leaning against, and walked up to his siblings and friends.

"Have you been making out in some secret hiding place or something?"

"If anyone's done that it's you," Duncan commented.

"And what do you mean by that?" Violet smiled, intrigued.

"Quigley met a girl called Fiona on a submarine, and let's just say they had a lot of fun together," Isadora explained, giving her cartographer brother a cocky look.

Violet laughed a bit at the explanation, while Klaus just looked down at his feet, a concerned expression on his face.

"Klaus? Is everything alright?" Isadora asked, glancing at Klaus' face.

"Yeah... I'm good," Klaus answered.

He couldn't tell Isadora what happened on that submarine. At least not yet...

"Hello? I might be dragging you out of paradise, but can we go inside now?" Quigley asked.

"Of course," Violet chuckled.

She continued to lead the group down the stone path, and she opened the red door.

"Welcome to our home"

Klaus and the triplets walked in as Violet held the door open. The second it was closed, Sunny came running from the kitchen. She was looking down at her waist, tying her apron.

"Whe' have you been? Evything is done, but the meat isn' even hewe!"

First then it struck Violet and Klaus that they had forgotten the meat they bought. Sunny looked up when she finally managed to tie the apron. Her jaw dropped.

"Quagmiwes?"

"That's right, Sunny. They're here!" Violet crouched down and hugged her little sister.

But Sunny didn't hug back. She was still looking around at Klaus and the Quagmire's. More specifically, around their legs. When Violet let go of the hug Sunny gave her a quizzical look.

"Whe's the lamb?"

"We... kind of forgot it when we saw the Quagmires," Klaus explained.

"Ugh!" Sunny flopped her arms down. "How'm I gonna make lamb without lamb!?"

"We can make it vegetarian, Sunny!" The voice came from the kitchen, and a second later Joanne stepped out.

When she spotted the Quagmires she gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"Baudelaires, are these the friends you were talking about?"

Violet and Klaus nodded.

"Joanne, this is Duncan, Quigley and Isadora Quagmire," Violet gestured to the triplets, who happily waved to Joanne.

"How absolutely wonderful to see you triplets!" Joanne took a few steps closer.

"It's great to see you too, miss Strauss," Quigley said and smiled politely, while his siblings nodded.

"The Quagmires were wondering if they could sleep here for the night, before they find some proper place to stay" Klaus explained.

Joanne smiled.

"Of course they can. We have space in the couches, both in the living room and library."

"That would be great," Isadora said.

"I'll take out some blankets," Joanne smiled as she walked away into the living rooms.

The six friends left in the hall smiled at each other.

"Baudelaires, we don't mean to sound demanding or anything, but do you think we could borrow some clothes?" Duncan asked.

Both he and Isadora were wearing their Prufrock uniforms, and Quigley had what he wore under his winter coat as he reunited with Duncan and Isadora. Those clothes were incredibly unwashed, as they had been wearing them for months and months up in the air.

"It's not demanding at all. We understand," Violet snorted.

"We were in the same clothes for a week last year, and we thought that was awful," Klaus filled in, chuckling.

Violet then gestured to the Quagmires to follow them to their bedroom.

"But the food!" Sunny stomped her foot onto the floor, and crossed her arms.

"You can wait a few minutes," Violet said.

Sunny huffed, and went back into the kitchen to help Joanne. Meanwhile, the Baudelaires picked out some clothes that would fit the Quagmires.

"What about this?" Violet held up a lavender dress with white flower lace at the bottom.

"It's perfect," Isadora gasped slightly looking at the dress.

Violet handed it to her, and she immediately left the room to change somewhere else. Meanwhile Klaus handed Quigley a light blue button up shirt, and a pair of black pants. Quigley left the room, and Klaus gave Duncan a similar, but red shirt, and grey pants. The last triplet left the room, and the Baudelaire siblings were alone again. Klaus sat down beside Violet on her bed.

"Can you believe it?"

"No," Violet shook her head, a smile stretching over her whole face.

"They're really here."

"I know. It's wonderful."

"Helloooo? Food?" Sunny was standing in the doorway.

"Let the Quagmires change first, Sunny."

"Already done with that" Isadora appeared in the doorway, twirling around in the dress. "Thanks Violet, this is beautiful."

"You can have it. I don't really use it much."

Isadora gaped.

"Thank you even more! Clothes haven't felt this good in months"

"I think you look beautiful in it," Klaus blurted out.

Isadora grin turned to a smile, but Violet swore she looked happier than a second before.

"Thanks Klaus."

"But you know who looks the best!" Quigley entered the room by pushing Isadora to the side. "Quigley Quagmire!"

"_Wrong_!" The nearly same voice replied, and Duncan entered the room. "_Duncan_ Quagmire!"

"Let's just agree we all look better than we have in months," Isadora suggested, and everyone agreed.

Then finally, to Sunny's excitement, they went to eat the food she made, meaning; potatoes and cut vegetables. The meal felt a little incomplete without the lamb, but of course it was still good.

For the rest of the day, the Baudelaires and Quagmires just continued to enjoy finally being with each other again. They were all unsure if they even stopped smiling once. If they got to decide, they would never be torn away from each other again.

That evening all of them came together at the dinner table again, this time to a delicious pasta Carbonara. They kept up a pleasant conversation, but after a while, they decided to turn it to a more serious matter.

"Where are we going to be staying?" Isadora asked.

"And with who? Quigley added.

"We have to stay in the city," Duncan made sure to throw in.

"I'd be fine with almost anyone as long as you're close," Violet said, and her and Duncan gave each other a quick smile.

"Well, anyone who's a decent person," Duncan decided, before taking another bite of the pasta.

"You know, Quagmires... I think I know a _great_ place for you to stay," Joanne stated.

She put her under arms on the table, and leaned forward.

"Where?" Quigley asked.

Everyone listened in.

"There's a certain couple in a penthouse on Dark Avenue who are feeling a bit lonely."

Violet and Klaus started smiling immediately.

"Jerome," Violet breathed out.

"Exactly, Violet," Joanne nodded towards her. "Jerome and his new partner have been looking into adoption, and I think this would be perfect."

"And I think a new family would be a perfect birthday present," Duncan said.

"Birthday present?" Klaus asked.

"Tomorrow's our birthday," Isadora revealed.

"We're turning fifteen," Quigley smiled.

The seven of them around the table smiled at each other. Later, they went to bed, the residents of the house in their beds, Quigley in the living room couch, and Duncan and Isadora in the library.

* * *

The next day the first thing they did after eating breakfast was take the trolley to Dark Avenue. Joanne had talked with Jerome the evening prior, and they had organized a meeting with them right in the morning. The guard in the lobby happily let them in, and to their relief; elevators were "in". Duncan and Isadora seemed a little reluctant to the idea of stepping in their, seeing as their history with elevators weren't really pleasant. When reminded that they had to walk up the stairs if they didn't take the elevator, they agreed though, still hesitant.

In just a minute, they were up in the penthouse, and the elevator door slid open. Duncan and Isadora were quick to step out. The whole elevator thing would take time to get used to, but if it meant a safe home; they had to do it.

Right when all of them were out of the elevator, the doors to the penthouse apartment swung open, and Jerome was standing there.

"Aaaah, the Baudelaires, Quagmires, and Joanne. Welcome!"

"Hello Jerome," Joanne smiled.

"Hello Mr. Squalor," Isadora smiled politely.

"No need to call me _Mr. Squalor_; I am your _guardian_," Jerome went up to the triplets. "Call me Jerome."

"Okay, Jerome," Quigley said, grinning.

"Jerome? Are they here?" A voice the Baudelaires knew well came from inside the apartment.

A second later, Charles from the Lucky Smells Lumber Mill stepped out into the stairwell.

"Charles!" Violet and Klaus breathed out in unison.

"That's right children. I live here now," Charles said, smiling at Jerome.

"And from now on, these three _wonderful_ children will too," Jerome gestured to the Quagmire's. "That is of course: If you want to."

"We do," Quigley said.

"We really do want a family," Isadora smiled.

"We're willing to overcome our past with elevators in order to live here," Duncan stated. He gave a discreet glance to the ersatz elevator on the side of the room. The doors to it were now blocked off.

"Marvelous!" Jerome cheered. "Then we'll make it official as fast as we can!"

The triplets smiled at each other, and Jerome looked up at Joanne.

"Would Wednesday next week work?"

"I definitely think so."

The little group talked for a while, then Jerome and Charles decided it was time that the Quagmires got to see more of the penthouse.

After an hour, all 71 rooms had been shown. Quigley thought the entire thing was awesome, while Duncan and Isadora were just thankful to see some other part of 667 Dark Avenue than the ersatz elevator shaft.

A few days later, the Quagmires sat in the courtroom with Jerome and Charles. The Baudelaires were there, watching and supporting the decision, and Joanne was there as Justice Strauss, the judge.

And it was official. The Baudelaires and Quagmires were all safe in Coastal Park Town, with wonderful families. Everything was well, and for the first time in over a year, the Baudelaires and Quagmires felt complete. There was no direct sorrow. The series of unfortunate events was over.

* * *

**The series of unfortunate events might be over, but this story is certainly not. Not yet at least. We have two chapters to go, then there will be a new story-thing!**

**Reviews please :D**


	5. Happy Together

**Review Response**

**VeronicaWeasley - Thank you! Yeah, I felt that I needed to do something like that, and both Jerome and Charles are pretty funny, so I decided the Quagmire's could live with them, since Jerome once offered to take care of the Baudelaire's.  
I completely agree with you that 667 Dark Avenue might not be the best home, but I couldn't think of another good place where they could live, that was in the city, and the guardian was alive.  
Thanks again!**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

"Here are your ice creams," the waiter at Old Ed's Soda Shop put two bowls of ice cream down on Violet and Duncan's table.

"Thank you."

The waiter turned around, and went back into the kitchen.

"I always loved going here when I was around seven," Duncan said while he dug his spoon into the cold vanilla.

"What, you don't love it anymore?" Violet joked.

Duncan quickly swallowed his ice cream.

"Of course I still love it, it's just... not the same."

"In what way?"

"They... had more ice cream flavors back then, fun decorations on the tables, and the waiter was even more social than this one. We used to fight over who would get to order their ice cream first."

Violet looked around, and stopped her glance by the ordering counter. She giggled to herself.

"I could totally imagine that."

Duncan smiled and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"So did your family use to go anywhere to get treats?"

Violet thought for a second.

"We went to that restaurant; Veritable French Diner quite a lot," When she said it out loud her jaw dropped, and her spoon almost did the same. "That's V.F.D."

"D'you think that could have had something to do with the V.F.D.?"

Violet shrugged.

"Could have."

They continued their conversation and ate their vanilla ice creams. When they were done, they went out, and started walking down to the Rutabaga River.

"I went here once with my family," Violet said, smiling at the water, which was about fifty meters away.

"Only once?"

Violet nodded.

"Father forgot the silverware, so we had to eat soup and shrimp with our hands."

They both laughed a bit.

"This is my first time coming back," Violet let her eyes go from one direction of the river to the other.

"We came here a lot actually," Duncan stated.

"Pray tell."

"It was kind of a tradition for mom and dad to come here. This is where they officially started dating."

"That's cute."

Violet discreetly grabbed Duncan's hand, and he didn't hesitate to hold onto hers as they walked the last few meters. They sat down on a bench by the riverside.

"How is it going in the penthouse?" Violet asked.

"I'm still learning to find my way around. But Jerome and Charles are amazing guardians. Though... it's pretty hard to get used to the whole place."

"I get why. The past really does come to haunt you. Like I'm still put off by the thought of wedding.s"

Duncan looked down for a second.

"Then how are _we_ going to marry each other?"

Violet smiled at Duncan.

"And what makes you think that would happen?"

Duncan blushed slightly, but kept himself up.

"Because, Violet Baudelaire, I like you, I _really_ like you, it's like... I _love_ you," he had thought about saying that for a long time, and now that he did, it felt so inordinately right.

Violet felt her insides heating up, and the smile on her face grew stronger.

"You know what? I love you too."

"Then would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"I would more than consider it."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's without a doubt a yes."

Duncan and Violet then threw their arms around each other, and hugged each other tight. Pretty soon their lips met as well, and they made out for a couple of minutes.

"Just like your mom and dad," Violet commented as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, but they didn't make out."

Violet laughed.

"We could make this a Quagmire family tradition. Start dating by the Rutabaga River."

"I'll make sure to tell that to our future kids."

"Now we're going fast, shouldn't we plan the wedding now that we're at it," Violet joked.

The two of them laughed, joked and talked together for almost an hour, holding each others hands the whole time. They were officially dating each other, and they couldn't be happier together.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Isadora's sudden question made Klaus flinch, and he almost dropped his book.

"Just... Just reading," he adjusted his glasses back in place.

Isadora walked into Justice Strauss' library, and sat down beside on the couch.

"_What_ are you reading?"

"Harry Potter... and the Goblet of Fire. I've read it before, but I'm just... reading it again."

"I like Harry Potter."

Klaus smiled.

"So do I."

"Mother used to read it to me and Violet when we were young. I guess I grew attached."

"You're attached to too many books," Isadora giggled. "Don't you think you should get attached to something else?"

Klaus turned his head to her.

"Like what?"

"Something that's not a _book_. You know... something you can talk to, and share your feelings with."

Klaus was now catching on. He put a smirk on his face.

"Where do I find this special _something_?"

"Oh they can be found almost anywhere. At school, in town, at the park... in a _library._"

"A private library?"

"Certainly."

Isadora moved closer. Klaus felt himself blushing. What had just come over him? How did he get so confident all of a sudden?

"You know that something could be a _someone,_" Isadora said.

Klaus nodded, blushing. Isadora giggled.

"Now he's back."

"Are you getting used to the penthouse alright?" Klaus asked, slightly changing the subject.

"I'm fine," Isadora didn't object to the sudden change. "I'm still uncomfortable at times, thinking about the past, but I'm happy to have gotten a chance to come over the past. The best part it that it's a home."

Klaus smiled.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"Well... Duncan's out with Violet, and Quigley's being boring working on his maps... So I decided to come over. It's okay right?"

"It's more than okay. I lov- _like it,_" Klaus looked back down, red striking his face. "I like it."

"Well if you _like it_ so much, won't you put that book away and talk to me, face to face?"

Klaus nodded, and put the thick book on the table.

"I'm happy you're adjusting to Dark Avenue."

"Well, I mostly got Jerome and Charles to thank. They're amazing guardians, and they understand why me and Duncan are still a little uncomfortable."

"You know, after that "in" auction, Jerome offered _us_ a home there."

"Why didn't you take it?"

"Because we needed to find you, and we couldn't do that in pinstripe suits in a penthouse apartment."

Isadora smiled.

"That's what friends are for I guess."

Klaus nodded, and Isadora continued.

"You know they have an entire room dedicated to writing and drawing things. Like maps, important thoughts, events and poetry."

"That's awesome!" Klaus broke out. "Inspiring awe. Have you written any couplets recently."

"I've written one just now."

Klaus nodded to her, as a gesture that she could tell it.

"Klaus Baudelaire, after all that we have gone through;

I've realized that I love you."

Klaus' jaw dropped, and he looked like he had just been struck across the face.

"Hello Doofus, are you going to clap?"

Klaus started clapping, and a wide grin came onto his face. Isadora smiled.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"I love you too, and I've done for so long. Should we start dating?" Klaus blurted out without really thinking about it

Isadora answered by throwing her arms around him, and they hugged. Very soon, that hug turned into a kiss, and not soon after they were making out on the couch. In that moment, they felt so extremely happy together.

* * *

Quigley walked through display room after display room, drawing the layouts of each room onto a map he was working on. This map was the most challenging he had worked on in his whole life. It was a map showing all the 71 rooms in the penthouse of 667 Dark Avenue. He had never walked around for so long, without entering the same room twice. Never had he been in some of these rooms for this long either. He never thought that he would stay in the room with nothing but a bag of rutabagas for more than five minutes. But it was necessary for the map. When it was done, he was going to hang it in the very first room you step into in the penthouse. That way people might actually know where they're going.

He got done drawing the rutabaga room, and went through one of the four doors. There he ran into Charles.

"Ah, Quigley! There you are," Charles said.

He walked up to Quigley.

"You've got a visitor."

Quigley sighed.

"Duncan or Isadora?"

"No, it was a girl who seemed very eager to meet you."

Quigley's interest flew right back into him, and he slightly gasped. Without uttering another word, he looked down at the map, and found the fastest way to the door in a second. Then he ran that whole way. He stopped by the door and took a deep breath. There was no need to get his hopes up when he wasn't sure it was even the person he wanted it to be. He grabbed the doorknobs, and pulled the doors open.

Outside stood a girl, a little older than him. Her skin was a little darker than his, and she had black hair, twisted into a beautiful braid laying on her shoulder. She wore a dark blue dress, and a white scarf. And of course; the black rimmed triangle shaped glasses.

"Fiona!" Quigley threw his arms around her, and she happily embraced the hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I'm happy to see you," Fiona said in her lovely British accent.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you."

They let go of each other, and Quigley gave Fiona a quick kiss.

"Why-...How are you here?" he asked.

"After my stepfather returned to the Queequeg, I decided that I wanted to live a normal life. The real captain is back, so the temporary one could leave."

"That's amazing!" Quigley hugged her again. "Are you staying?"

"For as long as I can. I've been invited to stay with a man called Nicholas. He's sort of the leader of a group called Volunteers Fighting Disease. The whole volunteer thing can be kind of annoying, but I didn't have time to think about my decision."

"He who hesitates is lost."

"Or she."

Quigley smiled, and looked down for a second, before looking straight into Fiona's deep brown eyes.

"Then I'm not gonna hesitate anymore. Fiona, would you like to be my girlfriend."

Fiona smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna hesitate either. I would love to."

"I love you, Fiona!"

"I love you too, Quigley."

The couple kissed again, for a couple of minutes, before Quigley led her into the penthouse living room. There they sat down on a sofa. Specifically the one Jerome told them Esmé didn't let anyone sit on. All five people in the penthouse loved to sit on it, just to mock Esmé.

Quigley and Fiona sat on the couch, making out for a few minutes, and they had never felt so happy together.

* * *

**Yay, all of them are happy together!**

**Not the last chapter! Or it's kind of the last _chapter_, epilogues don't really count as chapters. Anyway, there's an epilogue coming!**

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Epilogue

"I'm home darling!" Isadora's sweet voice filled the new Baudelaire mansion.

"Living room!" Klaus' shouted.

Isadora hung her jacket on the clothing hanger, and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the living room, and sat down beside her husband on the couch, where she let out a deep breath.

"Long day?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah... The kids at the school were so eager to find out the gender," Isadora answered, putting her hand on her belly. "And on Sunday we'll finally know."

"We'll finally know if we're gonna have a girl or boy," Klaus sat back. "What do you think it is?"

"I have a feeling it's a girl."

"So do I."

Klaus gave Isadora a loving kiss.

"Another boy would be amazing though," he said when he pulled away.

"I know. But it would be fun to have one of each. I could dress her up, give her a pink little room and everything," Isadora leaned her head back on the backrest of the couch. "Where is Oliver anyway?"

"In the kitchen. He's making a snack for himself," Klaus sat up straight for a second. "Oliver! Would you come here please!"

He sat back, and a few seconds later, his nine year old son appeared through a door.

"What did you want?" he took a bite from a french toast he was holding.

"Are you excited to find out what gender your new sibling will be on Sunday?"

A light went on in Oliver's eyes, and he ran over to the couch. He sat down in an armchair next to them.

"Yes, yes, yes! I can't wait!"

"What do you think it will be?" Isadora asked.

"I think it's a sister," Oliver didn't have time to stop his mother from hugging him.

"You're gonna be a great big brother, aren't you," Isadora asked.

"The _best,_" Oliver stated.

Klaus joined the hug, and they hugged for a few more seconds.

"What about Fiona and Quigley? What are they having?" Oliver asked when they let go of each other.

"Oh, we don't know yet. But we're finding out on Sunday; on the double gender reveal party you know," Isadora answered.

When Isadora and Fiona both found out they were pregnant in the same week, they planned a joined gender reveal from the start. And now it was finally time.

"I can't wait for her to come," Klaus said.

"I don't think any of us can," Isadora smiled.

"I can't wait," Oliver said, just to make it clear.

"We'll just have to wait four more months, then you'll have a sibling, and a new cousin!"

* * *

When there are two people who are pregnant, and both of them are sharing a gender reveal party, you might think that one of them would host the party at their place. But in the case of pregnant Isadora Baudelaire, and Fiona Quagmire, the party was going to be held at one of the Quagmire mansions. Not Fiona and Quigley's, but Violet and Duncan's. Out of all the parents first gender reveals, those two had put up the best party. And so when the Baudelaire's were on their second pregnancy, and the other Quagmire's on their third, they challenged Violet and Duncan to host the best gender reveal party. And so both Isadora and Fiona had brought Violet to the checkup when they found out the gender, and only Violet had gotten to know what it was.

"Where should we put the balloon box?" Violet asked.

She was carrying a big, but light cardboard box. It only contained one thing; A tiny replica of the mobile home, with either pink or blue helium balloons.

"Put it behind the playhouse. No one will go there," Sunny suggested.

She was currently living with Duncan, Violet and their children, as she didn't have a house. Although she was in the middle of moving into the penthouse of 666 Dark Avenue with her boyfriend.

"I'll put the cake in the mini fridge," Duncan came out from the big mansion's backdoor, carrying a cake covered in white buttercream.

Duncan crouched down beside the big birch in the backyard, and opened it. He put the cake in and stood up.

"They'll be here any minute now."

"Who will be here!?" Violet and Duncan's oldest daughter, Carrie came out from the backdoor.

"Your aunts, uncles, and cousins," Violet answered as she stepped out from behind the playhouse.

"What were you doing behind the playhouse?" Their middle child, Quintus appeared behind Carrie.

"Don't mind that. I need you to promise that you won't go behind that playhouse during the party."

"Sounds weird, but okay," Paisley, the youngest, stepped outside.

Violet smiled at her three kids.

"Good."

The noise of the mansion's doorbell echoed into the backyard. The three children excitedly looked at their parents. Duncan nodded to them, as a way of telling them they could let the guests in. A few seconds later happy greetings were heard from the front door. Another few seconds later, the three children came running back, followed by two of their cousins. Close after came Fiona and Quigley.

"Hi Quinn," Violet said.

"Hello Violet," Quinn replied, before chasing after her cousins.

"Hey Duncan!" Quinn's younger brother shouted.

"Hello Casper!"

"Hi kids!" Sunny shouted, and she quickly ran to hug her niece and nephew.

Only a minute later, the doorbell rang again, and this time Violet went to open. Outside stood Isadora, Klaus and Oliver.

"Hi guys!" Violet smiled at them.

"Hello Violet," Isadora smiled back, as her husband and son disappeared to the backyard.

"Excited for the kids to find out?"

"Very excited."

The two of them walked out to the backyard, where everyone was gathered. Fiona, Quigley, Duncan and Klaus were talking by the snack table, and all the six kids were bouncing around on the trampoline. Isadora and Violet went over and started talking to their brothers, and sister-in-law.

The party was _almost _as good as Violet and Duncan's gender reveal. The only thing that made that one better was the extreme surprise they had. But this one was _double_, meaning double the fun, double the food (even though they were the same amount of people), and double excitement.

By the time when Isadora was going to open the the box with the gender reveal, she was practically jumping from excitement to know.

"It's time to find out!" Violet stepped out from behind the playhouse, carrying the box.

"Ooooh my goodness!" Isadora ran up to Violet, who set down the box in front of her.

"All you'll have to do is open the box, and the answer will float up. At least if I put everything together right," Violet explained.

"I think you did," Duncan smiled at her, and Violet couldn't avoid smiling back.

Isadora excitedly put her hands on the box.

"Are you ready?" she looked up at Klaus and Oliver, who were now standing on the opposite side of the box.

All the others were watching from a couple of meters away.

Isadora's heartbeat sped up by a mile as she opened the box. The tiny replica of the self-sustaining hot air mobile floated up. The only difference between the real thing, which was sailing, high up in the air, and the little mobile home floating above a box in a backyard was that the balloons on the little one were pink.

"It's a girl!" Isadora shouted as she hugged the little balloons.

Everyone started cheering, and hugging, before Duncan went over to the mini fridge, and brought out the cake.

"Fiona, Quigley, Quinn and Casper, are you ready to find out the gender of your new family member?" he put the cake down on a cake stand on the snack table.

"Yes!" Fiona gasped.

Violet sprinted over to Duncan.

"Then come here, and cut into this cake. Inside is either red or blue velvet."

Fiona smiled.

"Oh, you know I love velvet cakes!" she walked up to the table and grabbed the knife. "Ready to find out, love?"

"More ready than ever," Quigley responded.

The couple shared a quick kiss before Fiona put the knife on top of the white buttercream. Just to increase suspense, Fiona _slowly_ moved the knife down, and repeated it to make a slice. She pulled it out, and the velvet was _blue_.

"A boy! That's incredible, honey," Quigley cheered.

Fiona quickly put the slice down, and the two of them kissed again. Quinn smiled at them, thinking it was sweet, while Casper frowned, grossed out. Sunny gave him a light punch when she saw his face.

"One day you'll enjoy doing that, Cas."

"Ew no," Casper shook his head.

Sunny just laughed at him. She was just like that when she was nine, and now she was madly in love with her current boyfriend, Lawrence.

"One boy and one girl. They'll be best friends," Klaus stated, and everyone seemed to agree.

Four months later, Isadora gave birth to Esmeralda, and just two weeks after that, Fiona had Everest. Then came the biggest shocker a couple of months later, when Sunny revealed she was pregnant.

* * *

**That was the end of this story! What did you think of this story? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it a good continuing of the end of The End? I feel good about this story at least, and I hope you do to. **

**Now it's time to reveal what the next thing will be!**

**My next story in this fandom will be (drum roll)... A Oneshot Collection!**

**I don't know how many stories will be in there, but the thing I know is that it will be great diversity. The stories in there could be about _anything_. **

**The future with the kids, insights of different scenes that were or were not in the story, changing scenes in the story, romance stories, fights, embarrassment, excitement, anything!**

**It could also be in any universe. The actual story line, living parents AU, or any type of AU. **

**I TAKE SUGGESTIONS!**

**My PM's are _finally _working, so if you have a story idea you would want me to write, PM me with this layout. **

_The story idea._

_What characters are in it._

_What happens. _

_Other things to the story._

_Whether you want credit for the story idea or not_

**Thank you so much for any ideas you might come up with. **

**My PM's can still struggle, and so I will reply to _all _messages I get. If I don't reply in more than 24 hours, write that in a review for any story. **


	7. Let's Talk

**As I just realized a week ago, I have not written a Let's Talk for I Knew It Wasn't the Last Time. So I thought; why not write it for my March 20th one year anniversary of writing stories on?!**

**Really Late Review Responses**

_**VeronicaWeasley - **_**You wrote this nine months ago, but I don't care, I'm still responding. Thank you for all you said in this review. Too bad it took me three months to upload my next story, and then it took me six months to update that story.**

_**AnnieRavenclaw707 -**_** Thank you, I must say I also liked the end. Thanks again!**

_**Guest -**_** Oh shoot, that penthouse must be haunted or something...**

* * *

**You probably don't remember the layout of Let's Talk, and neither do I! I'm gonna check it in one of my other stories! I know the layout now! I'm in a random mood, let's gooooo!**

* * *

The Idea Behind_ I Knew It Wasn't the Last Time_

The idea behind this story was simple. I wanted to know what happened after the end. Did the Baudelaires reach land safely? What happened to the Quagmires? What is even going on?

So what did I decide to do? Well, I decided to make up some random story about what happened, and this story was born! Don't get me wrong, the end of ASOUE is really great, but (as you can see above) it left me with a lot of questions.

I thought about the few things that I knew needed to happen, and I got writing! Here are those things that needed to happen;

The Baudelaires get adopted by Justice Strauss

That was the plan, wasn't it? It was. Then the freaking court went wrong, and made me mad. Anyway, they get adopted by Justice Strauss, because it was the right thing to happen. Of course there were some complications in court, seeing as the Baudelaires' record isn't flawless.

The Quagmires come back

Most important part of the story. I cannot live with the possibility that the Quagmires and Baudelaires are away from each other forever (especially with the Quagmires being unsure if they'll ever touch the ground again). I just had to make this happen.

I mean, come on... You can't split up two of the greatest ships of all time; Dunclet and Kladora (I'm only more protective of Mileven from Stranger Things).

The Quagmires move in with Jerome and Charles

Maybe it isn't the best choice for the Quagmires to live in the building with the elevator shaft they were trapped in, but I found no other good choice. Jerome is also really funny, and I wanted to incorporate him.

The Line That Inspired This Whole Story

_"They watched together as the green balloons of a self-sustaining hot air mobile home sailed lower and lower on the horizon."_

That line was the first thing I thought about when I came up with the story. I wrote it around that quote. It's even in the description of the story. I'm not really sure what to say here, so I'm just kind of going to leave it at that. Just thought you ought to know that this line is important.

**Explain That Chapter**

_The Best Visitors  
_Chapter Summary \- After sailing a boat for weeks, the Baudelaires reach the shore of Coastal Park Town. When they're finally on land, they meet up with an old friend.

This was just to kick off the story. The title obviously tells you that the Baudelaires are the best visitors for Justice Strauss, and yadi yadi yada.

_Officially Family  
_Chapter Summary \- Justice Joanne Strauss and the Baudelaires go to the court room to officially turn into a family, but get suddenly reminded of events from the past.

The title says it all. They're officially family in this chapter. But of course, it comes along with conflict, as the Baudelaires performed multiple crimes, voluntary and involuntary. I knew how to brush off some of the crimes, like what happened at the Mill. As you might have noticed, I got lazy when it came to the hostage situation, and just said that they'll check that later. Oh yeah, there's also the sweet note at the end! Duncan's notes on Violet... Cute...

_Dreams on the Horizon  
_Chapter Summary \- When going to town to buy some meat, the Baudelaires spot something on the horizon that makes them feel whole for the first time in a year.

Sweeeeeeeet! The Violet and Duncan part is best by far in my book (or my story, as this is). I'm the author, I get to decide which part is best! Ha! Here's also the oh so important line about the green balloons. Warms my heart, this chapter does. And in the end when Violet tells Duncan she actually saw the carving... I gotta give myself cred for writing this story. I love it!

_A Pretty Lonely Penthouse  
_Chapter Summary \- With the Quagmires back, everyone is happy. But they still need a new place to call home. Wouldn't you know it, a couple feel lonely in their penthouse.

As I said, maybe not the best place for Duncan and Isadora, but hey, what could I do? Everyone's either dead or rotten, and then there's also Jerome and Charles, who actually live. I also really love Sunny's comments about the lamb in the beginning. Sunny is just the perfect little strong-willed, adorable, sassy toddler. She's awesome!

_Happy Together  
_Chapter Summary \- The couples each get some time alone, in which they confess how they really feel about each other.

Sweetness overload once again. I really need to stop praising myself for writing all of this. But really, this chapter is quite cute. I especially love the conversation Duncan and Violet had by the river. Might be because they're my favorite ASOUE ship by far, but I also just found it funny.  
Guess where I got the name for this chapter? That's right, I wrote this chapter right when I started listening to the song _Happy Together_!

_Epilogue  
_Chapter Summary \- Many years in the future, the Quagmires and Baudelaires all have kids, and more are on the way with this gender reveal party.

This is just an epilogue to show that their lives turned out very well, even with all the unfortunate things that happened to them.

**Thanks for reading this story!**

Thanks a heck-lot to everyone who took time out of their day to read this story (which you probably did seven months ago), but who cares?

Special thanks to 2sim1993, AnnieRavenclaw707, CloakedDragonWing3721, HannibalBarcaReborn, Number Ten, hannahmariakatherine and kelly-1998 for following this story. That's fricking awesome of you, and I'm so happy you chose to do that.

Another big thanks to AnnieRavenclaw707, CloakedDragonWing3721, HannibalBarcaReborn, LisannaVermilion, Number Ten and chyaaaaa for favoriting! That means so incredibly much, and so I want to thank you again!

As always, you know I'm most grateful for the reviews, so a ginormous thanks to AnnieRavenclaw707, VeronicaWeasley (mah PM freeend), hannahmariakatherine, Number Ten and a Guest for reviewing! Reading your reviews lit up my days!

Thanks people!


End file.
